


Dustin The Tutor

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hands, Interracial Sex, Kids, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Older Male/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teenagers, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, come oozing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Dustin teaches Erica about sex.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Erica Sinclair
Series: Minus [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Dustin The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested a while ago by a user named Angel. Sorry it took so long.

It was just your average everyday summer weekend. Everyone who was everyone was at Starcourt. Even if you weren't anybody that's where you went to watch the somebody's. And the fact that it had just about every conceivable thing you could want within those walls was a nice touch.

And that's where Erica was heading today. Because Saturday meant Saturday movies. And while she needed something, that thing in particular was more of a whom and she knew he'd be there. While she would have preferred to get a ride from her parents she settled on riding her bike. This was important and she could stand waiting.

Once she got there she saw familiar looking bikes outside and she knew that meant they were all here. Erica makes a b-line straight for the theater section. Inside she managed to scope out the back of a few heads she knew in the back row. Sadly one of them was kissing a redhead and another was holding a girl shielding her eyes from the monster on screen. None of them were who she was looking for however so she left.

Outside of the theater she runs into another one of them. Will coming out of the bathroom. The two stopped as they saw each other. But with little to say Will scurried back into the theater without a word. The same went for Erica who went to the only other place she could think he'd be. Scoops Ahoy Ice Cream Parlor.

A silver bell dings as a group of kids call up for service. Robin is there to give them the attention they want while Steve is currently absent. Erica makes her way to the counter. The second Robin sees her she rolls her eyes.

"Here we go again."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Right. Please Erica, can we not do this today. You know the flavors and you know my patience."

"Luckily for you, I'm not here for business. The customer is alway right."

"You're thinking more of a food court kind of rule. And you're not a customer. If I paid you to buy a scoop you'd still try out every free sample."

"Of course. they're free. That's just good business."

"...Well if you're not here to help make this job a living hell, what can I do for you then?"

"That's more like it."

"I need the big one?"

"Hey, dingus. Your unpaying customer is here."

A second later Steve opens the viewer to the back.

"What?"

"She wants you."

"Not him."

"You said the big one. He's big enough."

"Thank you."

"I said big, not tall."

Dustin steps up to the window next to Steve.

"I'm not that big anymore."

"You're bigger than my brother and the rest of your group."

"What do you want Erica?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"Okay, give me a second. I'll be right back."

"Aye aye captain. I will hold down the fort."

Dustin walks around and comes out into the shop while Robin simply looks at Steve.

"You see. This is why you're a loser, and you still haven't found a date."

Steve gives her a look and closes the window back. Feeling pleased with herself Robin goes back to manning the register.

"And you shouldn't be using company space to hang out with your friends."

"They're not my friends. They're a rash. They don't go away no matter how much you want."

Erica sits down at a booth seat. Dustin takes a seat down across from her with his ice cream sundae.

"So, what's up?"

"I need your help."

"And you couldn't ask your friends."

"If I could do you think I'd be talking to you?"

"Fine. What about Lucas?"

Erica tilts her head.

"How many dumb questions are you going to ask?"

"Why don't you just tell me the problem then."

"I need you to tell me about sex."

Hearing her say this causes him to choke on a spoon full of ice cream he's shoveling into his mouth. The outburst gets a bit of an audience from Robin & a few other kids and teens in the parlor.

"It went down the wrong pipe. Enjoy your ice cream."

While his attention is turned Erica slides his glass bowl over to her side of the table and begins eating it.

"You what?"

"I know you heard me, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted like that."

Dustin reaches for his ice cream but she slides it closer to her and further out of his reach.

"So let's just skip the pleasantries."

"There's no way I can teach you about that. Why would you even want to know about that?"

"Because we had sex ed class before school ended and I want to know more. There's only so much you can learn from a picture in a book."

That's why you have parents."

Dustin reaches again but Erica is too quick for his attempt and slides it away again.

"That's why I couldn't ask them. Parents will give you a parents answer. That egghead of a teacher would give me the dumbed down answer. I want the real answer."

"And you thought of me, why?"

"Because I dislike you the least. Mop-top wouldn't have a clue and string-bean is in gagaland. Love crazy. Are we going to keep going around on this merry-go-round?"

"And what could I have to tell you?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"So does your brother."

"And he's part of the reason. I woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom and found that joker jerking his thing in the bathroom."

"Yikes. That must have been rough."

"Please, I've walked in on him doing that same thing to videos in his room. It's not the first time. But this time I felt something."

What do you mean."

"Like a hot feeling between my legs."

"Like, you liked seeing him beating off?"

"No, like I was interested in a boy doing that."

Dustin lets out a sigh knowing she isn't going to budge on her stance and slowly but surely she is wearing down his sundae. So with no other way out of it he nods his head.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know. But I still don't see how I can be much help."

"Duh, girlfriend."

"Duh, not the only one."

"Lucas said you said Phoebe Cates hot."

"No I didn't. I said hotter."

Erica looks at him.

"What, don't believe me?"

"I question the validity of your statement, yes. You may also be in gagaland."

"Can I have my sundae back now?"

"Only if you agree to help me."

"I just did."

"I mean really do it. I want verbal confirmation & a written contract."

"What are you the devil?"

"No. But if you go back on this I'll make your life a living hell."

Dustin gets up and goes back into the back. While he's gone Erica takes a few more bites of ice cream before lathering the spoon with her tongue. A little bit later Dustin comes back to the table with a piece of paper and a pencil. He puts it up for emphasis then sits down and starts writing.

When he's done he slides the paper over to her. She gives it a quick look and slides his ice cream back.

"Thank you."

But to make sure she won't try taking it again Dustin slobbers all over the spoon with his tongue then stabbed the top of the ice cream with it.

"Doesn't matter. I did the same thing before you came back. So basically you just french kissed me."

"Why are you so..."

"Smart. I work at it."

She takes the pencil and signs her name on the paper.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

He gives a half hearted smile then begrudgingly goes back to eating his snack.

"Ask away."

"I want to see your thing."

Dustin almost hads a repeat performance but catches the ice cream before it goes down his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You didn't say anything like that before I signed."

"A good rule of business. Liability. You didn't ask so I didn't tell. And there's no full disclosure with Erica. And you can't prove I was going to ask that before you signed. This could easily be a spur of the moment idea. But you did sign.

"Erica I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"Do you want me to whip it out and put it on the table."

"No. But there's a back room."

"How would you even know that."

"You guys go in all the time and come out of the movie theater. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure the tall one is letting your guess through."

Dustin drops his head back into the booth seat.

"Don't worry. You can get another sundae when we're done. then you can go back to your boyfriend and play wizards and weirdos with the others."

"It's Dungeons & Dragons, D&D. You know that Erica. We've only said it like a thousand times. "

"Oh I know. I was talking about the four that play it, not what it's called. Now hurry up."

Erica gets up from the booth and Dustin follows behind her leaving the remains of the sundae on the table. Dustin leads Erica into the back of the store.

"Whoa. Hot date Dustin."

"It's not a date."

Actually it is."

Her words get the older teens full attention as well as Dustin's."

"By definition a date would be a romantic or social appointment and or set engagement between two or more individuals. It's a date. but we're not dating mousse."

"Wow. She's got brains Dustin. Well, I approve and I think your mother would too. And I'll take that as a compliment. This hair doesn't just happen overnight but today it did."

"We need to use the back."

"Come one dude, I just managed to convince the other rugrats to keep the trips down to single digits a week."

"Okay, I know. But we kind of need to talk in private. And the parlor isn't exactly that."

"Alright. For you. And I don't want you telling them you can just start calling in favors all the time."

"Thanks Steve, I owe you."

"You bet your ass you do."

He takes the two of them past the Scoops Ahoy back room and into the utility hallway. The space is a bit more crowded, noticeably with several chairs, tables, & other things from several of the stores that run along the path.

"Try not to mess with anything back here."

"We won't."

He leaves them in the back hallway. Once the door closes Erica turns her eyes to Dustin who still can't believe he'd gotten himself roped into this.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to show me?"

"Do I really have to."

Erica digs the written up contract from the back pocket of her denim overalls.

"Signed and verified. Dustin Henderson. We had a deal."

"I just wish you would have told me what I was getting into beforehand. This isn't the kind of stuff you just throw onto people."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time."

"I thought I was going to be answering some questions."

"I do better with visible examples."

Dustin mulls over the courage to go into his pants. It takes too long and Erica isn't having it."

"It's just us back here. Take it out already."

"There's no need to yell."

"And there's no reason to be taking so long. I know you're going to do it, you know you're going to do it. This means what happens back here, stays back here between us."

"It doesn't say that."

"Read between the lines then. Like I want people to know I asked to see your thing."

"Do you have to keep calling it a thing?"

"Is it self conscious? Would you rather I say penis, cock, dick, lightning rod!"

"Okay, thing. "Thing" is fine. Jeez. You know sometimes you can be too smart for your own good."

"That hasn't hurt or stopped me so far."

Dustin takes a breath before moving his hands to his zipper. Erica watches him pull it down and then fold the front of his pants down. Underneath his shorts are a pair of checkered boxers. He pulls them down revealing a thick patch of curly pubes. The further he goes the more there is and once he's down to his thighs she can see the base of his shaft. He reaches in and pulls his limp member out. The teens softened cock isn't too impressive the way it is now and that's exactly what Erica is thinking when she sees the soft three inch cock.

"That's it. Lucas was bigger."

"Thanks for the confidence booster."

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"It gets bigger."

"The teacher said something like that." How does it?"

"You mean like specifics."

"Whatever you got."

"Well, bloods supposed to flow down into it. That's when it gets big and hard."

"And you guys start beating it like a drum."

"Yes we grab a set of drums and start banging them to the beat of AC/DC."

"That would be a rather impressive feat."

"There that's it."

"No, I barely saw it."

"Ha ha, small joke."

"I'm being serious. You can't take it out for a few seconds and expect that to be good enough."

"Would you like a picture?"

Erica moves in closer to him making him back in slightly afraid of what she might try to do. But she doesn't do much outside of crouch down so she can get a better look at it. he tries not to look down as having her so close starts to turn him on. Erica caches this when his dick jumps up a little and moves over his pants.

"It moved."

"Yeah, they tend to do that."

"Well, are you going to make it hard."

"I can't just turn it on like a light switch."

"That's not what some of the girls say. They say that's exactly like how boys are. You see a girl and..."

Dustin looks down as she stops talking. This time he looks, she's even closer than the prior glance.

"Why are you so clo...! Oh, shit!"

Dustin throws his hands back against the wall as Erica takes his length into her hand and starts motioning forward and back. She visualizes what she remembers from the brief instances she was Lucas doing this. It's a bit harder than it looks and with his soft length in her grasps it makes it that much more difficult. Though this problem becomes less and less of an issue. Barely into her attempts at stroking him, Dustin's cock swells up from her small hand. He shudders and gives a few extra moans.

Erica has a front row seat as the cock in her hand stretches and expands. His once limp size growing into a thick six inch cock that was just as big as he brother's. Now she was speechless. Her moving hand pumping his length slow as she took in the sight of his throbbing erection now inches from her face.

"Whoa."

Dustin can barely speak. The sensation of having a hand around his junk that wasn't his own was enough to keep him passive. She was the first to be doing this. And the fact that she didn't really know what she was doing made it even better. She explored his cock with a genuine curiosity that was almost dangerous.

"You go a big one Dustin."

"...Ungh, oh, man. Thanks..."

"So does this feel good?"

"Yea, yeah... it does."

"Scale of 1 to 10?"

"Six, six..."

Erica tightens her grip around him and he winces.

"Seven, seven, seven, seven!"

With a higher number called she speeds up her hands now using both hands to jerk him off. Dustin covers his mouth to keep himself from shouting out any more than he already had. But that doesn't mean Erica is going to stop. She's interested in the way Dustin is reacting to her hands around him and wants to see how far she can take it. She jerks faster and he grabs her hands before he goes crazy.

"Stop!"

"Why are you almost done."

"Yes! I was getting there."

"Then let me finish it."

"This isn't what I signed up for."

"You agreed to help me learn about this stuff. All the way through. I want to know about this."

Dustin is barely keeping it together with her vice like hands squeeze a bit of pre-cum from the tip of his cock. He shivers for another few seconds before letting her arms go. She continues to jerk him off but she thankfully dials it back. Returning to one hand Erica continues jerking him off and keeping an eye on his reaction.

As the length of her handjob increases the more frustrated she gets. She was getting more done with both of her hands at play but the least she could do was not try to call a bluff that might end up with Dustin walking out on her. Not after he was gracious enough to let her get this far.

Though that doesn't mean she's a fan of the slower pace. Even with how intrigued she is by how hard and hot his cock is in her hand, Erica's legs grow tired of being crouched down so she moves to her knees. BUt this is only one symptom of his dick lasting longer than she'd want with just one hand.

"How much longer is this going to take. I thought you said you were almost done."

"It's not an exact science. I don't know how many times you have to stroke these things before... that."

"What?"

"I blow."

"Blow what."

"My stuff."

"You do speak English right?"

"My load. My semen. Call it whatever you want."

"Alright, damn."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to yell, this is all just happening a little fast."

"...Not fast enough."

"Well, most girls that do this tend to finish. Otherwise you get blue balls."

"What or who is blue balls?"

"It's what happens when a guy gets hard like this for too long and doesn't finish. It starts to hurt."

"And they turn blue?"

"What, no."

"Okay. Because if they did, you might have to suffer through, 'cause I would have to see that."

"It's probably called that because they go numb, fall asleep like with your foot. You feel that on your balls."

"Kind of like that. People always call things something weird or funny. Either way, it's not a good time."

"Well I'm sorry if you get it because I'm not seeing you finishing anytime soon if I can't use both hands."

"And risk breaking it. I think I'd rather take the sleeping nuts."

"Then, how do girls finish this."

"Sometime with their hands. They do it well enough that it ends quickly."

"Hello. That's kind of the problem."

"Other times they put it in their mouths and suck on it."

"And that feels better?"

"Yeah. It's a wet tongue inside a girl's mouth covering every inch of it. What's not to like. or they just end up having..."

Dustin shudders again as Erica waste no more time and pops his dick into her mouth. She knows even less about sucking on a cock, but using when she quickly picked up on from using her hand, Erica bobs her head along his length. And she's sure by the sounds he continues to make this is even better than with her hands. Her mouth lets out a few slurps and sips as she sucks on his meat. Slowly she's getting used to the motion and her technique improves.

"Fuck me... it's so hot."

Dustin's body swiftly goes back to squirming around as he had before and Erica is enjoying it. As the young girl continues suckling on Dustin's stiff cock she gives him a good look and sees him softly rolling his hips to mirror her movements. She puts her hands on his thighs and guides him into more confident thrusts into her mouth.

He takes to it very easily. Soon his hands are on his head and he's pulling her into his thrusts. She can feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her mouth and he isn't even all the way in yet. Occasionally she feels as though she'll start choking but she pushes the urge too down. Dustin is in the groove now and she isn't going to stop him this late into the game.

As he bucks his hips and buries his cock into her maw, Erica is showered in praises by hardly having to do anything. The praise is doing more for her than she realises. Without knowing when it started, she was more concerned with making sure Dustin's cock was feeling good than getting to know more about when a boy finishes. And she was starting to satisfy her own urge as well.

Erica had closed her eyes. Letting the sounds of her mouth on Dustin and his sounds of pleasure guide how she proceeded. She liked making him feel good. She licked sucking on his dick. The way it tasted on her tongue. And she was a little proud of herself. She was actually pretty good at it too and he let her know in a multitude of ways.

Below her own sex was getting aroused. She took it as the heat of Dustin radiating to her as though they were cuddling up for warmth. The truth was she was getting off to sucking on her brother's friend's cock. Her young slit was getting moist as she pleasured Dustin in the back hall of Scoops Ahoy.

Dustin's thrusts start coming faster and harder. Erica can barely match him for love after that. His dick repeatedly slams into the back of her mouth. There's still more of him and she honestly doesn't want to stop without all of him in her mouth so Erica forces more in. He pulls onto her head and she follows and goes further. Dustin's dick hits the back of her throat and the fire inside grows and engulfs her throat as Dustin's six inches get shoved down her esophagus.

A long series of gurgling and gagging fall out of her mouth with a collection of stringy ropes of spit flailing from her lips and chin and his dick. The girl goes nearly a minute without breathing as Dustin blocks her throat as it swallows his thick rod. When she needs to she pats against his leg but Dustin isn't able to stop. He's about to cum and thrusts for a few more seconds.

In a spectacular finish he thrusts his deepest and his dick drenched her throat and mouth with a gooey load of hot cum. The massive load pouring down her windpipe causes the kids to spit up a majority of his cum. She pulls away and his cum spills out of her mouth. Though Dustin is still cumming. More and more of his load shoots out and paints over Erica's beautiful chocolate skin.

After clearing her throat Erica looks up taking the rest of Dustin's cum on her already creamed face. The amount of cum is crazy. As less and less comes from his cock the fact that he's dropping more over her features almost a minute after is something she can't help but admire.

"There's so much."

Dustin looks down and sees a good portion of Erica's face is covered in his jizz as his dick throbbed on one side of her glazed visage.

"Shit... sorry."

"Don't be."

Erica scoops up some of his cum with her fingers and plays with it. His semen stretches and glistens in the light.

"But ease up next time. I'm just a kid and you almost drowned me."

"...Holy shit. I've never cum that much before."

"So you liked it?"

"Hell yes."

"Good."

While Dustin takes a moment to breathe and come down from the cloud he's floating on, Erica takes that time to clean herself up. Erica spits out the rest of the cum she has collected on her tongue into her palm and wipes his cum from her face and adds to it.

Dustin watches her diligently cleaning up. Once she's done the pool of white in her hand is so high it risks spilling over from the side of her hand when she holds it wrong. As some drips down her wrist she drags her tongue up her forearm and licks it clean. Dustin's dick twitches to the sight of her tilting her wrist and letting the gooey stream pour into her mouth. Her throat expanding a little as she swallows his cum and finishes her clean up by licking her hand spotless. By the end of her show he's hard again and wants nothing more than to put his dick back in her mouth.

"D'you get what you wanted?"

"For now?"

"I don't like how you say that?"

"I think I got an idea of how your thing works. Told you, you don't get closer than first hand."

"So what do you want to know now?"

"How mine works."

"I don't know anything about your lady business."

"Which is why you're going to touch me."

"Erica..."

"I touched you, sucked you, and just cleaned up after you. You can and will do the courteous and return the favor."

"...Okay."

Erica stands up and unhooks the straps of her overalls. With them flipping over her shoulders the entire garment falls around her sneakers. This leaves her half naked in her pink shirt and small panties, and footwear.

"Why are you stripping?"

"I can't just pull my thing out. Even you should know that."

"What about your shirt?"

"It can stay on. I need you between my legs not on my chest."

"I'm just saying... I thought..."

Erica crosses her arms watching as Dustin flusters all over himself. But she knows why he wants her to take her top off. She turns her head to attempt to hide her smile then looks back at him. The teen looks at her and she grabs the bottom of her shirt.

"I guess you're right. I can't really see past it."

Erica rolls her shirt up over her head and now she's another piece of clothing down. If Dustin weren't throbbing his ass off now, he would be staring at the little cutie standing in her underwear & shoes.

"Better?"

"Better."

With only one last thing left Erica grabs the band of her panties and goes to pull them down and then Dustin speaks up again.

"Could you turn around?"

"You want to see my butt?"

Dustin smiles and looks at the ground but clenches his fist and brings his eyes back up.

"Yeah. So are you gonna show it to me or not?"

Erica's smile gets bigger as she turns around.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Erica puts her back to Dustin as she pulls her panties down. Bending over and making sure Dustin gets a good look at her bubble butt. Having never looked at Erica like this, Dustin can only marvel at how cute and hot Erica was right now or always was he was just seeing it now.

Erica steps out of the pool of clothes around her feet and Erica's head bolts up. Dustin is on her ass. A hand on each cheek and his throbbing dick pressed between them. For the first time she's a little afraid, intimidated by the hot thing pressed so firmly against her ass. For an instant she thinks to what could happen.

What had started as he wanting to know more about sex was beyond her expectation. And as Dustin stood behind him with his dick so close to her pussy. Her wet pussy after she'd sucked on his dick. he was going to fuck her. This was further than she thought she might get but she was still here. And the fear faded into confidence. He wasn't going to fuck her. She was going to fuck him. And if he did, it was because she let him.

Taking her pride into account, Erica turns back around. Her big dark brown eyes staring into Dustin's.

"You might want to hold onto that thing Dustin. We're not there yet."

Dustin doesn't back down at first. But he soon does.

"You still have to show me how good you can make me feel. Then you can put it inside me."

"Then get on the table and stop talking."

The two stare on in each other's eyes for a brief standoff and Erica is the one to back off now. She steps back until she feels the edge of the table press up against the table. The next second Dustin has her by her hips and picks her up. Her ass slams down on the hard white surface. Erica watches Dustin sink to his knees and half of his face disappears beneath her sex.

Dustin looks at the girl's bald slit. Her dark lips covering up her pink sex that he sees oozing her juices as he pulled her plump labia apart. Dustin buries his face in Erica's pussy and gives her a swift lick. Erica moans out the instant his tongue makes contact but as his tongue glides upward between her slit the girl bites down on her finger to hush the greater moan that comes from it.

Dustin looks up at her seeing her react like this for the first time. The mix of cute and lustful appeal of her is a fair turn on for him and his dick is aching now that he isn't being sucked off by her. And she said he would put it in her. So he had to make sure he could.

"...Do it again."

Dustin gives a faint nod and closes his eyes. As Erica had with him, he starts moving his mouth along Erica's sex and goes off of all of her verbal ques to guide his actions further. The harder she moans, the harder he licks. The curly haired teen eats up her juicy cunt with the more fervor he had anything or recent memory.

The girl's pussy tasted sweet on his tongue. On his lips. The hew and wetness dripping from her turned him into a wild animal looking to claim a prize. Dustin grabs a hold of her thick legs and ass and pulls her into his licking. Erica unable to hold herself up as his tongue lashed and ravaged her cunny droops onto her back.

"Oh god... Dust, ohhh fuck... that feels really good."

Dustin answers back with more. Covering every inch of Erica's young pussy with his tongue. She reacts special when he goes high and his tongue lathers her small erect clit in his slobber. With fistfuls of his hair Erica rides the tossing ocean the older boy has her on. Her legs wrap around his head as she thrusts her hips up. When he's not stimulating her clitoris with his tongue she's grinding it over his nose. Had she looked she would have seen that most of his face was shining in a gloss of her juices. Along with the sweat droplets gathering on his head. Dustin was almost a dead ringer twin for how much wetness he'd covered her with based off how much his face shined in the light.

But right now Erica was about to cum. While she wouldn't cover him the way he did her, though she already had from how wet he'd made her. The sensation of getting so close to an orgasm was something else. Erica knew that guys finished and something was supposed to come out when they were old enough like with Dustin was. But for girls that didn't happen. But they could finish like boys though. And how she felt. Something speeding to the top of the ocean of pleasure she was drowning in was near.

Erica humped Dustin's face for what little time it took. Had his tongue not been so good at licking her she may have had to grind on his face for a bit longer. But his tongue mixed all of her emotions and feelings pretty much all by itself. Her bucking hips and the near constant friction on the child's clit was simply the icing on the cake.

Erica screams out filling the hall with a harsh howl of ecstasy that she isn't quick enough to intercept. She spasms and goes rigid against Dustin's tongue. He holds onto her tight as the whole table beneath her rattles from her orgasm. Her fists ball up and toes curl as the rapture takes her to the end of the world. The bright light above from the bulb explodes into a supernova and her vision goes white. For a moment that lasts indefinitely she is in nirvana.

As her orgasm dies down and she comes back to the world of the living the illuminating wall of light dissipates into a million little stars and soon the ceiling and walls of the narrow hallway take form once again. Her heart jumping in her chest so hard she can feel it ringing in her ears.

Erica sits up with weak loose arms holding her up. Feeling and seeing her climax, Dustin has reduced how much attention he's giving her pussy. A few licks here and there but he's mostly watching in awe at her body language. The young girl at the peak of the afterglow of her orgasm looks at him. Her face filled with lustful thought. Especially as gooey lines of her girl cum drip from his lip.

"Did you find out how it works?"

He gets a nod from her as his answer and she looks away. The hall is quiet once again with the faintest sounds of the mall behind thick walls.

"But... I still don't know how to kiss."

"I think I can help with that."

Dustin rises up and leans over the naked angel and places a kiss on her lips. her tongue is hot against his but Erica feels the same thing. And both can taste a bit of themselves on the other. The slight taste and scent of his cum lingering in the back of her throat. While Erica's juices are still fresh on his lips and tongue are quite the taste for herself. The messy kiss almost ends in Dustin climbing on top of her.

"And... there's still one more thing you have to help me with?"

"Oh yeah."

"I think I know how yours works. And I know how mine does. But I don't know how they work together. Do you think you can show me?"

"How about a more hands on demonstration?"

"I'm a quick study."

Dustin gives her glossy lips another kiss. Erica leans into it and she feels one of his arms wrap around her. It feels nice to have him holding onto her as if she belonged to him. And maybe in some ways she did.

He looks down away from their kiss and sees his member resting between her legs. Erica's gaze joins and the two look at their touching sexes in wait for one to say or make the first move.

It's Dustin who does. He reaches between them and grabs his dick. Erica gasps as he slides away from her and his meat strokes her pussy. Then the bulbing head is pressed to her vaginal entrance. He feels much bigger against her tiny hole. Erica reaches up and grabs as much of the back of Dustin's neck. The anxiety of him entering her is freaking her out a bit but when she looks up and sees Dustin looking back she feels a calm.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go slow."

That moment her heart skipped a beat. Dustin's somewhat goofy smile made her smile. And as he pushed his length into her it didn't feel nearly as bad as she anticipated it to. It did however feel strange. His head opened up her opening and she gritted her teeth. The feeling of her being opened wasn't quite like having him lick her. She stretched around him and growls.

"...I'm in."

"It's so big."

"And you're super tight."

"Well don't blow your stuff just yet... It kind of feels nice."

With a little bit more the head of his cock is inside. A little further and more of his cock is bathed in her heat. Dustin reaches and passes by her hymen without noticing. But while Erica doesn't notice it either. She certainly can feel his beefy length stretching her walls open. He'd taken her virginity and given her her first orgasm. And now the former was about to lead to a repeat of the latter.

Dustin pulls on Erica's body as he invades her deep passage. She squeezes him tight and he does so as well. The comfort of his strong grasp makes it easier. And before she knows it, he's all the way inside. Her pussy is burning up around his hot cock and she trembles as another orgasm tears her apart again. But he holds onto her and keeps his length deep inside feeling every part of her shaking.

When he feels her nod on his shoulder he begins pulling out. Her hollowed pussy yearning for him to be as deep as he once was as the emptiness he left grows. As most of him leaves Erica grinds her teeth. He's only missing from her briefly but her deflowered pussy needs him back in. Erica wraps her legs around Dustin's body. One of her hands grabs a hold of his wider frame while the other takes one of his ass cheeks.

Dustin moves back in as she squeezes his body. He's craving to be deep in her nearly as much as she is to have him. And as his erection slides back into her and kisses the entrance of her womb Erica moans into his ear. Her body shivers in his arms. Erica's pussy loves wrapping around Dustin's cock. There's so much of him to hold onto and the feeling of him working his way out of her and then pushing back in is pure heaven.

Their slow beginning starts to speed up as her body gets used to him. Every inch passing through her cunny is electricity that tingles her from her head to toe. And the faster he gets the better it feels, for both of them.

After a little while and a lot of moaning from them, Dustin has gotten significantly faster. The table rocks beneath them as his clothed thighs slam against the edge. Erica's pussy is leaking juices the drip off onto the concrete floor upon each impact.

"Yes! Yes! Yes Dustin, you feel so good!"

"You do too... you're so fucking hot..."

"Tell me more... how much you like it... wrapped around your big thing... fuck..."

"I fucking love being inside you. Your pussy is so wet... you're gonna make me cum."

"How do I feel Dustin? Seven?"

"A hundred! You're a hundred!"

"Saying it again!"

"100! You're 100! I'm gonna cum!"

"And you better make me too."

"I will. I will! I'll make you cum so damn hard!"

"Then hurry up and cum. Cause you're gonna make me cum."

Dustin thrusts into Erica's tight pussy for a short while longer. As long as he can before the feeling of the young girl's body is too much for him to handle and he loses to the overwhelming touch of her. Dustin's grip around her doubles and then triples as he squeezes her smaller body. His dick pulsates in her warmth as he releases his load. He grunts as he shoots his cum deep against her cervix.

"Oh fuck... fuck... fuck!"

"Fuck."

Dustin goes still and their foreheads meet. The two are really starting to sweat as they let out panting rasps against one another.

"You cummed again."

"Yeah... I came."

"Okay. So you came inside me? And you're still hard."

"Yeah."

"So take a breath and keep doing me. I said you're gonna make me cum too. So don't stop."

"Kiss me then and keep me hard."

Erica pulls Dustin in for the biggest kiss she can muster before her arousal begins to fade. Dustin takes her head in his hand and kisses back even harder. And then he starts thrusting again. His semi cock starts pumping in and out of Erica again. Soon her moans return as do his. And a little bit later he's fuller erect and the momentary calm in their sexual romp almost never happened with the exception of her belly full of his cum. His size all but prevents most of it from leaving her, but when he's at his most shallow, some spills free and joins Erica's cum as the clear and white liquids mix and drip into puddles beneath them.

With Dustin back to full steam he presses Erica's sweaty back down onto the table. He moves over her and puts the near full weight of his body into her thrusts. This sends the girl into a frenzy. His cock is hitting deeper now. Or at least it feels that way. But he is faster. Maybe harder too. She holds onto him as he delivers his most powerful thrusts. The lights of the hallway brighten and she sees stars.

The incredible feeling is coming back. His thrusts and mouth kissing so far into her mouth, his heat, his scent, everything about him is making her cum. She's starting to black out from Dustin's power. And she trembles beneath him. As her body throbs under him Erica moans into his mouth as she lets out a call of lust that'd alert anyone close to her pleasure. The concrete drowned out the girl's cries of ecstasy but they couldn't hide them from Dustin who heard every shiver in her voice as she experienced another orgasm around his cock.

As she came Dustin thrusted through her climax. And she would have chastised him after she finished if he did. But he keeps going. Now that he's made her cum he can worry about making himself cum once more. It won't be too hard as Erica's spasming pussy tightens around his dick.

So he keeps pushing into her. Thrusting his hips into Erica's ass and his balls also clap against her wet cheeks. Dustin & Erica make out with their tongue slashing together in their open mouths. Eventually Dustin does climb up onto the table to measure and level out and gives Erica his all. She takes it with a quivering smile. They carry on hot and heavy until they've actually lapped back to the finish. Dustin opens his eyes first and watches Erica. He's about to cum again. As Erica realises she is too, her eyes open and meet Dustin's. Their eyes are clouded with sex and they gaze into their partner's eyes up until the last thrust.

They nearly climax at the exact same time. Erica cumming a second time first to his shivering thrusts and Dustin seconds later as she cums around him. But the both of them shake in one another's arms while they are taken by their orgasms.

Dustin's length goes flaccid inside of Erica. He's unable to maintain it after this latest orgasm. He climbs off of the table and pulls out of her. With his exit his cum seeps out of her pussy. When she sits up she looks between her legs and sees his bubbling cum dripping out of her and oozes off the table edge.

"...Wow."

"Yeah. That's a lot. Almost as much as the first time."

"I, I was talking about what just happened."

"Oh... Yeah, that was pretty wow. Hey?"

Dustin looks up at her.

"...Thanks for helping me. With this sex stuff."

"It was no problem. I think you helped me too. It help being a quick study?""

"I don't know... I think I might need another lesson or two. I don't think I've gotten as good of a grasp on it as I'd like. If you'd be willing to help me learn some more."

"I think I can help you with that."

Erica wipes her forehead off.

"I should probably go home and take a bath."

"When do you want to study again?"

"I'll come find you. It's a long summer, I could use a lot of tutoring next weekend though for starters. I'll have the house to myself."

Erica slides off the tables and looks up at the taller teen. She takes a little before she says anything but ends up acting first. She stands up on her toes and gives him a kiss. Dustin is taken back by it but he does like it. And without a word after her farewell kiss, Erica gathers up her clothes and gets dressed. Dustin watches her cute naked body long after she is clothed and doesn't bother getting himself ready until she flashes him a smile and goes through the back door.

Once Erica is gone he puts his dick away. With most of his clothes on he doesn't spend as much time getting presentable. And after he's gotten there he leaves the hallway next. Erica is gone and for a moment he wished he'd offered to take her home so he could at least have gotten to see her walk away a bit more and watch her nice ass swaying side to side.

In the back of the shop Steve and Robin are standing by the window. Hearing the door close they turn around and see Dustin standing there. With both pairs of eyes looking at him he feels a shred of embarrassment. He thinks back into his time behind the door and he can't remember how long he and Erica were back there and if the suspected what actually happened. So he plays it off as their time spent back there was doing what they told them.

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. You just look a little spent. Did the lovely couple figure out, what was it she wanted to talk to you about?"

"It was private Steve. And that means my lips are sealed."

Dustin then makes his way for the side door. The two teens snicker to themselves. He's not too concerned until he hears Steve burst out a laugh that he covers with his hand.

"Sealed around what?"

"No, Robin. It was a private conversation. We shouldn't pry. What they did back there was between them."

Dustin stops before going through the door. His head turning around as the two of them continue on in their conversation.

"I guess you're right. But how big of a secret do you think it was?"

"Gosh, on a scale of one to ten... Seven. A seven seems… no that'd be too low."

"A hundred."

"100. I like it but… no, no. Couldn't be."

"Fuck...! You've got me then Steve."

"No... you didn't..."

"I'll tell you what though, random thought off the top of my head. I definitely think Erica is pretty cute."

"I think you're right. Do you think she's cuter than anyone in particular?"

"We were just talking!"

Dustin runs off through the door before he can hear anymore. Though he's unable to escape Scoops Ahoy before the pair are in the window. A group of kids at the front counter ring the bell and Robin perks her head up.

"Coming! I'm coming!"

"Oh hey, Dustin. I forgot to ask. How was Suzie? Did you call her today?"

"Tell the guys I'll be right back! And keep your mouths shut you hear me!"

"Kids... One minute they're here and the next they're gone. They want you to talk but keep your mouth shut."

"But you make an amazing father. So patient and understanding."

"I try."

As Robin goes to serve the kids Steve lingers in the window. For a second he looks back at the door wondering how the two left the hallway.

"Steve."

"Coming."


End file.
